Instintos
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Two-Shot. —Te reconocería en cualquier parte, porque eres mi mujer… Mi hembra. — [Regalito para Kira Jaeger, en ¡Siéntate!] Adv: Lemon. (Epílogo)
1. Chapter 1

**Instintos**

**Summary: **Two-Shot. —Te reconocería en cualquier parte, porque eres mi mujer… Mi hembra. — [Regalito para Kira Jaeger, en ¡Siéntate!] Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a Takahashi Rumiko.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pareja: **InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo uno**

**犬夜叉**

Sin perder tiempo, el yôkai desgarró completamente sus ropas, dejándola desnuda ante él.

Kagome dio un pequeño grito por el susto e intento cubrirse con sus brazos.

— ¿Q-Qué h-haces, I-Inu-Y-Yasha? —tartamudeó mientras él la tomaba por las caderas.

¿Qué le haría?

¿La violaría y después la mataría?

Palideció de solo pensarlo.

El yôkai olió el miedo de la chica y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le temía? ¿Acaso creía que iba a matarla? Si pensaba eso, definitivamente era estúpida. Él no mataría a su propia compañera.

Ella trataba inútilmente de alejarse de él, forcejeando y empujando su pecho.

—Deja de resistirte.

La voz del yôkai la alertó.

Sintió algo húmedo en su cuello e inmediatamente supo que la estaba lamiendo.

—Serás mía, perra. —susurró en su oído y ella sintió como un escalofrío la recorría. —Quiero escucharte gritar…—sintió las garras del yôkai paseándose por su espalda, dejando unas posibles marcas rojizas. —Quiero que me ruegues que te haga mía.

Ella gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando él apretó su trasero.

—B-Basta…—logró decir ella.

—Rogarás por que tome tu cuerpo.

Le lamió la clavícula y ella suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado, se encontraba en el suelo con el hanyô, ahora yôkai, encima. La humedad del bosque en su espalda le ofrecía una sensación extraña pero agradable.

Arqueó su espalda al sentirlo lamer sus pezones.

¿Debería dejarlo continuar?

—Oh, oh, oh…—gimió arqueándose de nuevo cuando el yôkai mordió su pezón y tanteaba la zona entre sus piernas. —I-InuYasha… B-Basta… No lo hagas así…

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin darse cuenta de cuando los había cerrado. El yôkai estaba desnudo sobre ella, y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

— ¡Kya! —chilló cuando le abrió de forma brusca las piernas y enterraba su rostro allí dentro. — ¡E-Espera! ¡Ah!

Él la ignoró completamente y comenzó a lamer y saborear toda la extensión de su sexo. Quería verla retorcerse ante sus caricias.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡InuYasha! P-Por favor…

— ¿Por favor qué, perra? —dijo ronco sin apartar su boca de su sexo. — ¿Acaso quieres que pare? Tu cuerpo parece decir todo lo contrario.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ah! —se arqueó cuando el pasó su lengua sobre su hinchado clítoris.

Él parecía querer embestirla con la lengua.

—Sabes delicioso, perra. —dijo separándose al fin de su entrepierna y volviendo a acomodarse sobre ella. —Toda entera. —dijo chupando uno de sus pezones.

Al sentir su lengua irritándole los pezones, ella llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él y se aferró a su cabello mientras volvía a arquearse. Sentir la lengua de InuYasha irritarle los pezones le daba una extraña pero agradable sensación.

—Parece que estás más dispuesta.

La voz del yôkai la hizo dar un respingo.

—Aprovechémoslo.

Antes de poder decir algo, sintió como el tomaba sus piernas y las abría para luego sentir algo duro y grande introduciéndose en ella, y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito por el dolor.

— ¡Duele! —chilló.

La había penetrado de golpe, hasta el fondo, y ella no pudo evitar arquearse con dolor y dejar caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Él, en cambio, gruñó al saberla suya y comenzó a embestirla son rudeza, de forma animal, dejando a flote todos sus instintos.

Kagome no pudo evitar los sonidos incoherentes que salían de sus labios. Lo que el yôkai hacía con su cuerpo era demasiado. Entre el ardor que sentía por la rudeza con la que él la había desvirgado, había un extraño calor que se concentraba bajo su vientre, el cual, de una u otra forma, la hacía sentir bien.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿InuYasha estaba abusando de ella?

No… Su conciencia estaba en alguna parte, lo sabía, sabía que él hacía lo posible por volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo. InuYasha nunca le haría daño.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Mmpfh! ¡Oh, oh, InuYasha, ba-bahh! ¡Basta-Ahh! —lograba decir entre jadeos, mientras él seguía penetrándola hasta el fondo.

— ¿Quieres que pare, perra?

Sin saber en qué momento sucedió, él se detuvo dentro de ella. No tenía la intención de parar, eso no, pero quería que ella le rogara que la tomara.

Ella respiró agitadamente cuando él se detuvo y abrió sus ojos para poder verlo.

Verlo allí, frente a ella, en un estado tan salvaje, poderoso y dominante, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, se sintió insatisfecha al sentir que él no se movía.

Sería estúpido, lo sabía, pero tenerlo dentro de ella la hacía sentir excitada, a pesar de las circunstancias.

El yôkai acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica y lo lamió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ka-go-me?

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder.

Le había dicho "Kagome". ¡La había llamado por su nombre! ¿Podía reconocerla?

— ¿S-Sabes quién soy? ¿Pu-puedes reconocerme?

Él sacó su miembro y lo volvió a enterrar en ella de forma brusca, logrando que ella enterrara sus uñas en sus hombros.

Una risa ronca y burlona se escuchó en el ambiente. Ella pudo sentir las garras del yôkai pasearse por sus piernas.

—Te reconocería en cualquier parte.

Sintió otra embestida y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gemir.

—Porque eres mi mujer.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Mi hembra.

Dio otra embestida hasta el fondo, deleitándose con el rostro desfigurado de su mujer, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos debido a las extrañas sensaciones que ÉL provocaba en su cuerpo.

—I-InuYasha…—musitó al sentirlo moverse nuevamente.

Ya no podía más, deseaba que se moviera, que importaba si la estaba violando o no, no podría resistirse por mucho, y al oír las palabras de yôkai supo que él no planeaba matarla, él la consideraba suya, y aunque fuera solo por esa ocasión, se dejaría llevar.

Sintió como el yôkai salía de ella y gimió de disgusto.

—InuYasha… P-Por favor…

—Dime lo quieres, perra. Ruega porque te haga mía. —susurró en su oído.

—H-Hazlo…—musitó.

— ¿Hacer qué, perra? —rozó su virilidad contra la entrada de ella.

—Hazme tuya, InuYasha.

En el rostro del yôkai apareció una sonrisa maliciosa.

De un momento a otro se encontraba boca abajo, con el yôkai levantando sus caderas, dejándola arrodillada, pero con el rostro en el suelo.

Temblorosa, y sabiendo lo que él quería, se sostuvo con sus brazos.

Un grito quedó atascado en su garganta cuando él comenzó a moverse de nuevo de forma fiera dentro de ella, ahora en esa nueva posición.

—No te detengas…—fue lo único que salió de sus labios, aparte de sus jadeos, gemidos y suspiros.

Luego de eso, nada lo detuvo. La tomó como suya, se hizo uno con ella, además, lo más probable era que la mujer quedara preñada.

Sintió a la mujer contraerse contra él, mientras contenía el grito que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, y luego el llegó junto a ella, derramándose en su interior.

Kagome se dejó caer contra el suelo, no podía sostenerse por más tiempo. Sintió el peso de InuYasha caer sobre ella y, como pudo, se incorporó para verle el rostro.

Parecía estar inconsciente, pero las marcas y los colmillos largos habían desaparecido.

—InuYasha…—tocó de forma suave su mejilla y vio como él apretaba los ojos.

Al abrirlos, los ojos ámbares del hanyô demostraban confusión.

— ¿K-Kagome?

Casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta del estado de ambos. Sin poder evitarlo, el terror invadió su rostro.

¿Había abusado de Kagome?

¿Había violado a la mujer que había jurado proteger?

¿Todo lo hizo convertido en demonio?

Sintió algo tocar su mejilla, e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de la mano de Kagome.

— ¿InuYasha?

Su labio inferior tembló, y no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar.

Había violado a la mujer que amaba.

Rápidamente se alejó de ella y se colocó su hakama.

Vio que ella tenía intención de levantarse e ir hacia él, con su haori puesto.

— ¡No te acerques!

Ella se detuvo, asustada por el mandato del hanyô.

—N-No… No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Solo… aléjate.

**犬夜叉**

**N/A:** No tengo idea de por qué demonios decidí tomar este reto, pero… Creo que no está _tan_ mal. Pienso hacer un capítulo más, para dejar el fic más completo, dejar en claro el porqué InuYasha se convirtió en demonio… etc.

:v

Juro que me sentí totalmente pervertida escribiendo esto x.x

**Tsuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Instintos**

**Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a Takahashi Rumiko.

**Capítulo dos**

**犬夜叉**

—N-No… No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Solo… aléjate.

Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendida de sus palabras.

¿Acaso él no recordaba lo que acababa de suceder?

Tal vez al principio ella tuvo miedo, pero terminó entregándose a él por voluntad propia, al fin y al cabo.

Aunque… Tal vez _sí_ se acordaba y por eso se alejaba.

—InuYasha…—susurró, tratando de acercarse a él.

— ¡No te acerques!

El rugido del hanyô logró asustarla. El hanyô pareció darse cuenta, porque inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una de espanto, por la forma en que le había gritado. Vio los ojos brillantes y vidriosos de InuYasha, y supo que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ka-Kagome…—ella pudo notar como se le quebraba la voz. — ¡Perdóname, Kagome!

Se había dejado caer de rodillas, y estaba apretando el pasto con sus manos, sin atreverse a mirarla, suplicándole su perdón.

Kagome se ajustó el haori del hanyô mejor a su cuerpo y gateó hasta donde él estaba.

—Perdóname, Kagome. —distinguió un sollozo. —Soy un monstruo.

A Kagome se le encogió el pecho por el dolor y se apresuró a ir a su lado.

—Todo está bien, InuYasha…—susurró acariciando la mejilla del hanyô.

Este la apartó bruscamente y la miró con profundo dolor en sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que no lo está! ¡He abusado de ti, maldita sea! —golpeó el suelo con fuerza. — ¡Prometí protegerte y ahora yo-! —su voz se cortó. El nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

Kagome se acercó y lo abrazo con fuerza. Él respondió del mismo modo y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, soltando sollozos llenos de ira y rabia, mientras le suplicaba por su perdón.

—Tú…—Kagome respiró hondo. —Tú no me forzaste. —su voz fue casi un susurro, pero fue escuchada por el hanyô.

El abrazo del hanyô se debilitó y con manos temblorosas la aparto un poco de él para poder verla a la cara.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no… No me forzaste. —un sonrojo abarcó las mejillas femeninas, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener su vista en él y no desviarla. —Y-Yo… Yo quise hacerlo…—murmuró apenada y nerviosa.

— ¿T-Tú q-querías…? P-Pero…—el hanyô parpadeó y un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—B-Bueno…—ella miró al suelo, avergonzada. —Sé que no estabas del todo consciente, pero…—no supo que más decir.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos y avergonzados.

—Entonces yo no…—comenzó el hanyô de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza. —Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Kagome inhaló hondo.

— ¿Recuerdas que nos atacaron esos ogros?

El hanyô asintió.

Ella suspiró.

—Bueno, lograron apartarte de la Colmillo Perforacero… Te atacaron y terminaste transformándote. —hizo una pausa. —Y bueno… los derrotaste y luego… pues… _eso_.

El hanyô la miró minuciosamente unos segundos más.

—Y… ¿ya? ¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno, en resumen, sí. —ella lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

El hanyô parecía estar a duelo con una batalla mental.

— ¿InuYasha?

—Kagome… ¿tú sabes las… _consecuencias_ de lo que acaba de pasar? —lo miró tragar duro.

— ¿Consecuencias? —murmuró sin entender.

—P-Podrías… T-Tú podrías… —carraspeó. —Es posible que estés preñada. —soltó de golpe.

Vio como la mujer que aun mantenía entre sus brazos palidecía.

_Es posible que estés preñada._

¡Como no lo había pensado! Podría quedar embarazada. ¡Podría _estar_ embarazada!

— ¿Ka-Kagome?

Temblando como una hoja, se separó de él y se sentó en el suelo, mirando al vacío. El hanyô tragó duro y la miró nervioso. Kagome parecía estar en una especie de trance.

_Mierda, ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?_

—Si fuera así…—casi cae de espaldas al oírla hablar de repente. — ¿Tú lo querrías?

No supo describir la mirada que ella le dirigía. Lo miraba con una extraña mezcla entre súplica, miedo y… ¿felicidad?

—Siéntate.

No le había dado tiempo no a contestar, simplemente dejó que el hanyô se hundiera en la tierra.

¿Cómo mierdas no se le había ocurrido utilizar _antes_ el conjuro?

—M-Maldición, Kagome…—masculló, sin poder despegar su rostro del suelo.

—No tienes que estar conmigo si te sientes culpable.

Levantó el rostro para poder verla. Ella miraba al piso con expresión triste y se abrazaba a sí misma.

—No digas tonterías.

Se acercó a ella con sigilo, como queriendo tantear la zona de peligro.

—Yo no estoy contigo por eso.

Ella alzó la vista para verlo y sonrió.

InuYasha no supo cómo interpretar esa sonrisa, pero decidió que eso lo averiguaría luego, en un momento en que la situación no fuera tan _delicada_.

—La verdad es que… yo… yo quería…—un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas. —hace tiempo que yo quería decirte que…—Kagome lo miraba expectante. —b-bueno, quería pedirte si querías ser… e-etto…

Ella sonrió.

_Te reconocería en cualquier parte… Porque eres mi mujer, __**mi hembra.**_

—Sí. —dijo ella, sonriente.

— ¿Eh? —murmuró, rojo hasta las raíces del cabello.

—Que sí quiero.

— ¡Keh! —se cruzó de brazos, sonrojado y evitando su mirada.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Claro que quiero.

**犬夜叉**

**N/A:** Y… Fin de la historia :v

Goodbye, ladies and gentlemen!

**Tsuki.**

**PD:** Si quieren, puedo hacer un sexy y sensual epílogo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Instintos**

**Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a Takahashi Rumiko.

**Mini Epílogo**

Respiró hondo y observó detalladamente a su alrededor.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, el clima parecía haberles dado tregua, los pájaros cantaban y el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos. Claro, ella ni lo notó.

Miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. No había monos en la costa.

_¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Es ahora o nunca!_

Sacando valor de a saber dónde (y siendo totalmente consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo no le serviría en absolutamente nada) comenzó a caminar, descalza, a través de la aldea, logrando de alguna desconocida manera que nadie la notara.

Sonrió feliz cuando llego al río cercano.

_¡Lo logré!_

Se arremangó la yukata hasta las rodillas y se sentó a orillas del río ya mencionado, dejando que el agua refrescara sus adoloridos pies.

Esperaba que en serio nadie la hubiera notado (aunque por su tamaño, en realidad lo dudaba), pero rogaba a cualquier ser superior existente que nadie, _nadie_, le dijera a InuYasha que había salido de la aldea sin supervisión alguna.

Desde que el fino olfato del hanyô había dado el veredicto, se había convertido en un completo dolor de cabeza.

Incluso aun _más_ de lo normal.

La verdad es que jamás había esperado que las cosas resultaran así. En su imaginación derrotaban a Naraku, InuYasha se arrodillaba frente a ella diciendo algo como _"Kagome, amor mío, ya no puedo vivir sin ti. ¡Cásate conmigo y vivamos los dos felices por siempre porque te amo!"._

Bueno, si en _algún_ momento en serio pensó que algo así pasaría, debía de estar loca. El día en que el hanyô utilizara aunque sea un _"linda",_ lloverían puercos, serpientes, chocolates y arcoíris.

Chocolates _y_ arcoíris.

_Jolín, ahora quiero un chocolate._

Oh, pero no. _Claro_ que no se comería ningún chocolate. Ya era suficiente para ella con parecer elefante. Claro, los vanos intentos de sus amigos y familia de hacerle creer que se miraba _bien_ eran… como ya dije, _en vano_.

Y vaya que en serio nunca pensó que las cosas se dieran así.

Luego de aquella vez (que, por cierto, había sido la única) en la que había estado con InuYasha y que él le dijera que _podría_ quedar embarazada, todo fue de lo más extraño.

¿Remate?

_Sí_ estaba embarazada. Ahora, claro, ya eran… ¿Cuántos? ¿Unos seis meses?

Sip. Seis meses de embarazo eran los que ella estaba cargando en ese preciso instante.

Y, por supuesto, sus pies estaban más que adoloridos. _Y_ por eso estaba en ese instante con los mismos susodichos sumergidos en el agua del río. Tenía ya tanto tiempo sin verlos que hasta dudaba que siguieran ahí.

—_No seas tonta, Kagome, claro que siguen ahí._ —esas fueron las palabras de InuYasha la vez que se lo había mencionado.

Sí, seguían allí. En quien sabe qué estado… pero seguían ahí.

Acarició su abultado vientre y sonrió cuando sintió al bebé patear.

Desde aquella única vez que había estado con el hanyô convertido en demonio, nunca habían intentado (o querido) volver a hacer… ya saben: _eso._ Y la verdad es que no se quejaba. Lo que había pasado aun la avergonzaba y, además, no quería que el hanyô la viera desnuda en su estado. Primero, por vergüenza, segundo… porque lo más probable es que él dijera algo que echara todo a perder.

Y pues, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de _qué_ pasaría en cuanto el bebé naciera, pero estaba segura de que InuYasha _jamás_ sería capaz de abandonarla.

—Qué raro…—masculló para sí misma.

InuYasha aun no había aparecido en su búsqueda. No creía que él aun no hubiera notado su ausencia, aunque podía ser que ese día anduviera más despistado de lo normal.

— ¿El qué?

Casi pega un chillido del susto y volteó rápidamente hacia la voz que, aparentemente, le estaba contestando.

Y allí estaba él. Muy cómodo, por cierto, recostado en la rama de un árbol cercano.

— ¡InuYasha! —exclamó a modo de reclamo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con recelo.

—El mismo tiempo que llevas _tú_ ahí. —dijo con simpleza, removiéndose ligeramente.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No creíste en serio que era tan tonto como para dejarte venir aquí sola, ¿o sí?

Ella abrió la boca para reclamar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

—_Esperaba_ que no lo notaras. —exclamó y volvió su vista al río.

Sonrió. En el fondo _quería_ que él estuviera ahí.

—Mira que eres idiota.

—Siéntate.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Y en la mente de InuYasha solo pasaba una cosa…

_Solo espero que __no__ tenga el carácter de Kagome. ¡Que no lo tenga!_

**犬夜叉**


End file.
